


What Happens in Vegas

by ohemgeeitscoley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, viva las vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/pseuds/ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity never thought that agreeing to be a witness at a stranger's wedding would be important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas

Felicity weaved around the growing crowds of people as she made her way across the casino floor to the bar situated in the very back. She flinched as she slammed her tray down harder on to the bar’s counter than she had meant to.

"Four shots of tequila. Three lemon drops. And maybe find a different server to take the drinks to the fucking asshats at poker table in John’s area? I can’t guarantee my ability to walk and not trip and pour the alcohol all over them."

Sarah cringed as she pulled out the glasses from the below the counter. “Rough night,” she asked as she started pouring out the liquor.

"I wasn’t even supposed to be the server for that section tonight. I traded for the slots last week. But Helena called in and so Laurel and I were supposed to split the section. And then Oliver freaking Queen decided to come into town and Laurel’s section got swamped. Which I mean, none of this is Laurel’s fault. It’s just that this guy literally grabbed my ass to get my attention. I’m supposed to get off in ten minutes but I haven’t heard from Stacy and I’m worried she ditched since it’s her last week."

"You could have just said yes," Sara said with a small smile. "I’m off bar duty in forty, I’ll cover your sections until Stacy gets here."

"You’re pretty much the greatest."

"I know. You can make it up to me by doing the dishes when you get back to the apartment."

Felicity laughed as she arranged the drinks on the tray. “It’s Laurel’s week. Shouldn’t she be the one making this deal?”

"I’ll take it to a whole new level," Laurel interrupted as she started unloading the dirty glasses from her tray. "I’ll cover the last little bit of your shift if you promise to go home, take a bath, relax, and maybe do the dishes after the relaxing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Laurel smiled as she used her hands to wave Felicity away. "Get out of here."

Throwing her arms around Laurel, Felicity kissed her cheek. “I owe you. Both of you.”

Felicity threw them one last smile before she made her way to the employee room. She made quick work of changing out of the ridiculous vest she had to wear during her shift and into a light green sweater. She grabbed her purse from her locker before making her way out of the room.

She made it about half a block down the strip before a brunette girl in a wedding dress ran into her knocking her down.

"Oh my god, I’m so sorry," the girl squeaked out, holding her hand out to help Felicity up. "I wasn’t paying any attention to where I was going. I’m just really excited you know? Barry, my boyfriend, just found a witness to our wedding, which means I just need to find someone and we can just get this whole wedding thing over with."

Felicity brushed her hands against her jeans as her brain tried to process what the girl was saying. “Over with? That doesn’t sound very hopeful.”

"I don’t care about the wedding. My brother has it all planned out: big venue, big hair, big group of people. He’d pick out a different groom if I’d let him."

"And you think married in Vegas sounds better than that?"

"It would be ours. Shouldn’t that be the point of a wedding?"

Felicity smiled at the girl. “Yeah, I guess so. Good luck finding a witness.”

Felicity started walking away when she felt the girl’s hand catch on to her wrist.

"What about you," the girl asked as Felicity turned around to face her.

"What about me?"

"You could be the other witness."

"I don’t even know you."

"I’m Thea, and that guy right over there is Barry. We love each other. What else do you need?"

"I don’t… I don’t know."

"Please?"

Felicity bit her lip as she closed her eyes before nodding in agreement. “Lead the way.”

Thea squealed before pulling Felicity in for a hug. “Come on,” Thea started as she pulled away, grabbing Felicity’s hand. “The chapel is right across the street.”

Felicity’s eyes grew a bit at the cheesy Elvis sign outside of the building. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as Thea let go of her hand and ran into Barry’s arms.

"This is… actually, I don’t know your name."

"Felicity."

"This is Felicity. Our second witness."

Barry smiled at her, holding his hand out. “Thanks for doing this. I’m sure this must seem crazy.”

Felicity shook her head as she took his hand. “I’ve lived in Vegas my whole life, this hasn’t even made it to the top twenty of my crazy moments.”

"That’s encouraging." Barry laughed as he pulled away, pointing to the man next to him. "This is Tommy. The other witness."

Felicity looked over at the man standing next to Tommy, squinting her eyes in confusion. She had assumed he was the person who was going to be orchestrating the wedding since he was clearly in an Elvis costume. He had undone the top few buttons of the white leather suit, his sunglasses hooked around the neck of his shirt. She could see the red marks from where she was sure he glued sideburns on the side so his face. “Witness,” she asked, smiling at Tommy. He returned the smile, confirming Felicity’s suspicions that even in an over-the-top Elvis outfit the man was attractive.

“Is he the Elvis from the last chapel,” Thea asked as Barry held the door open for her. Felicity groaned as he nodded and followed Thea into the building.

“Last chapel?”

“They are a little intoxicated. I try to keep my chapel out of the tabloids.”

“Tabloids? Why would they be a tabloid concern?”

“You have no idea who she is do you?”

Felicity lifted her shoulders up in a shrug. “The really in love girl that sort of knocked me over fifteen minutes ago?”

“Maybe. But she’s also Thea Queen.”

“Queen? As in Oliver I just gambled away over 20k like it was pocket change Queen?”

“That’d be her brother.”

Felicity ran her hand through her hair. “He’s staying at the hotel I work at. It was a zoo tonight because of him.” Felicity shook her head, laughing at her herself before looking over at Tommy. “So you won’t marry them, but you’ll be a witness for it?”

“They are sort of convincing. I’m kind of a sucker for love.”

“I guess you have to be in your business.”

“It helps.”

Thea popped her head out of the door, smiling over at them. “We’re next come on.”

Felicity followed Tommy though the door, smiling as Thea snapped a picture of her and Tommy. She stood next to Thea throughout the ceremony, smiling for more pictures, signing her name above the witness line. She hugged Barry and Thea as they climbed into a cab, promising that she would try to meet up with them again before they left.

Tommy was leaning against the building wall staring at Felicity when she turned back around. “We have worked less than a block away from each other for over a year, and yet I’ve never seen you before tonight.”

“That surprises you?”

“Makes me wonder what else Vegas is hiding from me.”

Felicity felt her face redden as she bounced slightly on her heels. “So, I should probably get home. I was due for a bath around three hours ago.”

“That explains the smell.”

Felicity laughed as she looked down the strip. “Have a nice night Tommy.”

Tommy shook his head, holding out a piece of paper “My number. If you ever want to get a drink. We could share our crazy Vegas moments.”

Felicity smiled, taking the paper from him. “I’d like that.”

Tommy leaned forward on his toes as he moved away from the wall. “So. I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah.”

Felicity watched as Tommy waked in the opposite direction before turning at the next block. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, before pulling out her phone and dialing his number.

“Hello?”

“I mean if you wanted to get drinks now, I wouldn’t be completely against it. I have this pretty great story about the time I was a witness to a billionaire heiress’s wedding at a pretty cheesy Vegas chapel.”

“Really? That’s pretty strange, cause I happen to have a pretty similar story.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m headed your way.” Felicity smiled as she hung up the phone, sliding it back in her purse as she started moving down the strip.


End file.
